Naruto The Jealous
by NarutoFanx
Summary: What will happen when envy is sealed within naruto will he go insane as Envy or will he learn to control?
1. The Beginning

I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST

As iruka and naruto walk through the streets of konaha naruto had that depressed look on his "naruto whats wrong?" the chuunin asked " oh come on iruka-sensei you know whats wrong I failed the academy again" naruto yelling at who was in range " naruto calm down I know you'll graduate one day" iruka said " of course I am you'll see one day im going to become a ninja and then become hokage then you'll look up to me" naruto happily said "hmph I know you will Naruto" Iruka said as he placed a hand on naruto's head "well I guess i'll head on home now bye iruka-sensei" Naruto said as he waved to the chuunin "bye naruto" iruka said he waved to the blond as _Naruto_ is walking home he runs into another chuunin by the name of mizuki "oh hello mizuki-sensei" naruto said as he walks towards the man "hello Naruto" Mizuki said "I saw that you failed the academy again sorry naruto I was hoping you'd pass" mizuki said "its that damn clone justu it gets me every-time!"Naruto yelled in rage "Naruto listen to me what if I told you there was a scroll that has justu more powerful then the hokage himself" mizuki said with a smile on his face "sensei please tell me where it is please tell me" Naruto said wanting to know "ok but remember its our little secret

XTIMESKIPX 1 hour later

"Lord third!" Mizuki yell's "what's wrong Mizuki?" sarutobi asks "its Naruto he has stolen the forbidden scroll" mizuki says prentending to be in fear " oh no" sarutobi gasps in fear for Naruto's life as more leaf ninja crowd around the hokage mansion suggesting on what to do with Naruto Mizuki takes advantage of the confusion and jumps down from a nearby roof "now that Naruto has the scroll I'll kill him then take the scroll for myself" mizuki says thinking he is alone Iruka was sitting on a nearby roof "_oh no naruto_" Iruka says in his thoughts as he takes off to find naruto

XOVER TO NARUTOX

"ok lets see here wait whats this?" Naruto wonders as he notices a strange seal naruto places a hand on the seal he starts to feel a burning sensation on his left leg enough to burn a hole in his pants and to make him fall uncouncious of pain he awakens in a room full of tubes as he sits up he notices where the burning sensation had been had left a tattoo of a dragon biting its own tail with a star in the middle "where did this red tattoo come from?" Naruto asks as he hears a voice "its the tattoo of a homunculus" the voice said

**OK WHAT YOU GUYS THINK? SORRY IT IS SO SHORT I KINDA UPLOADED IT A BIT EARLY AND SORRY THEIR IS ANY MISTAKES IM NEW TO WRITING THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AFTER WELL I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER IN LIKE 2 OR 3 DAYS (SORRY IF I DONT MEET THE DEADLINE) AND HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE LONGER**


	2. What Resides Inside

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

Chapter 2: What resides inside

"who said that?" Naruto asks as he turns around where he heard the voice the room turns black and a cage appears and a man with long spiky dark green hair walks to the edge of the cage where naruto is standing "if you would like to know first you'll need to figure out what i am blondie or are you so stupid i need to tell you?"the man asked "ummmmm" Naruto said wondering not seeing the tattoo in the same place on his left leg "oh my god are humans more stupid then i thought well im a magical fairy that has come to grant all of your wishes dumbass" the man sarcasticlly said with a grin waving his fingers as if he was magical "ok stop being a creep for a sec and tell me what you really are you sarcastic piece of trash" naruto says with an angry look on his face "i'll tell you if you stop being mean and also dont you want to know where we are first?" he said "god ok i'll play your game where are we" naruto said in anger "what I was actually just being sarcastic again i was hoping you'd know where we are" the man said with a blank face grabbing the bars of his cell "how am I supposed to know where we are you were the one sealed in this scroll you should know where we are" naruto said now in rage hitting the cage with his bare fist "ouch that looks like it hurt wait what do you mean sealed in a scroll i just walked through the gate of truth and next thing i know i end up here in this cage" the man curiosly said "what do you mean gate of truth what the hell is that?"naruto asked starting to calm down "what you dont know what the gate of truth is I thought all alchemist knew of the gate?" he asked naruto "what's alchemy?" naruto asked "you dont know what alchemy is? are some humans really this stupid? wait a minute where the hell are we before you appeared here next to my cell?" he asked "you in the land of fire umm whats your name?" naruto said "its envy whats yours?" envy said now reveling his name "envy? what kinda name is that well my name is naruto believe it" naruto said reveling his name to envy "ok naruto you say im somewhere called the land of fire so thats where the gate took me" envy said "ok what is this gate thing you keep talking about?" naruto asked "well since you clearly dont know what it is i'll you but i hate explaning things to filthy humans im a homunculus named envy who is just itching to kill things that are always in my way" envy explained to the blonde "ummmm i dont even know what to say that but well im naruto uzamaki of the hidden leaf and i will become a shinobi and then become hokage i will" naruto explained to envy "ok well first of all how the hell do you become a ninja?" envy asked "you have to go to an academy but i've failed three times its that damn clone jutsu it gets me everytime" naruto said now back in anger "i like this human he gets angry very easily maybe..." envy says in his thoughts "wait a minute what the hell is a justsu?" envy asked "its something that requires the use of chakra since you dont know chakra is a vital energy that helps us perform ninjustu" naruto explained "ah well alchemists only have to draw this things called transumation circles on any surface oh i forgot to explain alchemy didn't I? alchemy is a science that can perform consruction and desruction" envy explained now getting uset to it "ok well uh since we are done talking i guess i'll find myself a way out" naruto said as he walked away "wait naruto i want to leave to" envy said

"are you serious envy im not going to let you out of here your just a coldblooded man who just wants to kill" naruto said "but I can get you the strength you've always wanted i can even give you my shapeshifting ability if you have a transformation test you'll pass it just like that" envy offered naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around and started to walk back towards the cage and stood at the gate of the cage "what did you just say?" naruto asked "do i have to repeat myself?" envy asked "ok i heard you but how will give me all that stuff?"naruto asked "my guess is you have to open this cage first" envy guessed "ok um how? as he touched the cage door it somehow unlocked on its own as he open's it envy steps out and streches " ah more space then ever" envy said "remember our deal" naruto said "oh yeah well um first yeah thanks for letting me out of there" envy says as he thanks naruto and holds out a hand for a simple handshake as naruto accepts the handshake envy naruto start to glow envy was glowing red and naruto was glowing blue and the glow started to turn black with red lightning around it "what the hell is going on here?!" they both yelled in unison

then envy started to disappear into naruto's hand "why am i fading into your hand goddammit did you do something to me?"envy accused "no way I was just going to shake your hand then this happened"naruto said trying to get out of his accusation as envy fully dissapered naruto could feel this new presence inside his body something that he had never felt before then he heard envy's voice "what the hell happended?" envy asked "ummm where the hell are you now I can hear you but I cant see you "I dont know pipsqueak I can hear you but I cant see you either" envy said naruto then feels pain on his left leg again then he see's the tattoo is starting to glow naruto then walks to the wall to where a mirror and sink is located since he felt like he was going to puke naruto then look at the mirror what he saw suprised him his hair color had changed from blonde to just dark green just like envy's naruto then thinks "envy could you be where I think you are?"

**PLEASE REVIEW SORRY FIXED THE PARAGRAPHS I WAS USING NOTEPAD SO I FORGOT TO MAKE SPACE IN BETWEEN THEM ONCE AGAIN SORRY**


	3. Sealed Within

** I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

** Chapter 3:Sealed Within**

"Envy could you be where I think you are?" naruto asked "what the hell do you mean kid?" Envy asked back as naruto stared into the mirror longer he noticed that in the mirror his and Envy's body's were changing first he would see himself then he would see envy then visions started to appear in the mirror as well. He did not know what he was witnessing before his eyes all he could see was just war in his world and in others first he witnessed the first,second, and third great shinobi wars then he witnessed something else people in blue uniforms and they are carrying weapons naruto has never seen before then he would hear bangs from the weapons as well then he noticed they were fighting people he had never seen before either. "Oh if your wondering there was a war in my world in this place called Isval thousands or millions maybe even billions died on both sides" envy explained Naruto wanted to ask what weapons they were holding but he was afraid to hear Envy's answer then as he saw an explosion and people going into tiny little pieces he vomited all of the food he had eaten that day into the then walks away from the mirror to stop watching this horror "wait a minute why am I back in a cage you threw me back into this cage didn't you!"Envy demanded to know

"no no way I would'nt do something like that then naruto vomited again as he fell onto the ground he cut his hand but somehow immediatly it was healed with this strange red lightning. "what's happening to me?"naruto asked himself "why are you talking to yourself?" Envy asked Naruto then rose from where he had falled "Envy there is two possible things that happended either im going crazy and dreaming or your somehow inside of me now"naruto guessed Envy was then shocked "what do you mean by that blondie actually it does kinda make sense now that I think about it me being in a cage again you starting to feel this new presence inside of you well I guess that..." Envy was then inturrupted by a strange bright light appearing in the cell Naruto could see this as well Naruto then awoke in the forest again "hey im back" Naruto happily said "you mean we are back kid I guess I could thank you for getting me out of that damned cell back into the outside world again well I feel like im free but I am sealed inside of you now so I guess we should find out how strong you have become" envy said. As he finsihed iruka had got there before mizuki "hey naruto do have any idea how much trouble your in?"iruka said with a twich Naruto chuckled "hey iruka-sensei well you sure did make it here quick you see mizuki-sensei told me about this scroll and...nevermind cant talk about it" Naruto stopped before he had said anything about Envy.

"Well hello there you two" mizuki said realizing iruka had gotten there before him "naruto I told you this was our secret remember?" mizuki said with a chuckle "mizuki what are you doing?" iruka asked "what does it look like iruka im going to kill the nine tails and steal the scroll" mizuki boasted "nine tails?" Naruto and Envy said in unison Naruto suprised to hear those words again but being directed at him Envy wondering what the nine tails was."Naruto do you wanna know why all of the villagers have treated you the way they have?"mizuki asked Naruto "n-n-no" naruto studdered "MIZUKI DON'T!"Iruka yelled "it's because the Kyuubi is inside of you Naruto" Mizuki told Naruto  
Naruto could barely stand Envy became angry somehow he felt like he kinda care's for Naruto now hearing of his life in the past "Naruto let me talk to this guy" envy said to naruto "ok uh how"naruto asked "maybe just use my power or something" envy said "ok i'll try" Naruto said then as Naruto closed his eyes when they are opened naruto's eyes are now the same but the iris is now violet "why the hell do you treat him like this?" envy said now in control of naruto's mind "what the who the hell are talking about Naruto and what the hell is wrong with your voice?"Iruka asked  
"it's because im not Naruto Goddammit i'm someone else hard to explain just let me talk to this white haried piece of shit I only met Naruto recently but now hearing that it sounds like to me he has been living in hell" then he stared to glow now instead of his Chakra being blue like usaual it was now black and surronded by red lightning hand then shapeshifted into a rope which wrapped around Mizuki's upper torso His other then shapeshifted into a sharp blade "now then do you want to be hanged or cut in half" Envy says in anger mizuki is to terrifed to answer "all right then i'll just cut you in two then as mizuki was pulled towards him his second arm had come up then he swiped the blade mizuki landed on the ground in two "the bastard deserved it

**SO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE WAY ENVY REACTED I PERSONNALY THINK IM GOING TO CHANGE IT BECAUSE I** **THINK**** I DIDNT CAPTURE HIM WELL IN THE LAST PART JUST TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE OH AND I MAY BE STARTED A NEW STORY SOON BYE BYE OH AND REVIEWS PLEASE**


	4. What Happened?

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

Chapter 4:What Happened?

As Naruto awoke in the hospital not knowing how he had gotten there in the first place "Oh your awake" a blurred figure said Naruto rubbing his eyes to clear the blur saw it was Iruka "oh hey Iruka-Sensei" Naruto said with a smile on his face Iruka wanted to ask the blonde about the night before but was afraid to as well "Iruka-Sensei are you ok?"Naruto asked "Yeah of course I am I just woke up as all"Iruka said with a hand behind his head "Ok well When Can I leave the Hospital?"The Blonde Asked The Chuunin also afraid to ask about the night before as well "Relax Pipsqueak I'll tell you everything that was said while you were out ok"Envy said.

As Naruto says yes to Envy in his mind "In about two or three hours" Iruka says to Naruto "Well I have to run some errands Naruto oh and when I step out check in the first drawer in the side table by your bed" Iruka said as he stepped out to the door Naruto did as he was told and opened the first drawer Naruto was Shocked at what resided inside a Headband of a Leaf Ninja "YAHOO" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs Iruka walked away from the room with a smile on his face a second item was inside the drawer a note reading.

Ramen's on me,

Iruka

Naruto lied back down his bed then went to talk to Envy in his mind to discuss what had happened the night before as he approached to wear Envy was standing "ok lets talk Envy what happened last night when I gave you control" Naruto said to Envy He did not want to say what he had did he couldn't believe he went this nuts over a simple human "care the him somehow but when _why did I do that just for a simple brat could I actually_ _did I... how did I.._." Envy said in his thoughts "let me just tell you that Mizuki was his name right? yeah he's dead just so you know." Envy Explained Naruto was shocked but yet not suprised he knew Envy was coldblooded murderer so when he was about to give him control he guessed he knew this was going to happen "ok what else?" Naruto asked "well after I tried to give control back to you I fell unconscious maybe I used to much power then I woke up back in this cage again knowing you were still alive well good story eh?"Envy explained

Naruto began to laugh at Envy's last comment He actually thought the last part was kinda funny Envy was surprised he got a laugh out of Naruto then Envy thought in his mind "_Is this what it's like to have a friend"_

**REVIEWS PLEASE NEXT ARE THE TEAM ASSIGNMENTS AND SORRY ITS SHORT I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER**


	5. Team Zero?

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

**Chapter 5 :Team Zero?**

X THE NEXT DAY AFTER NARUTO IS RELEASED FROM THE HOSPITAL X

Naruto wake's up in his apartment looking at the clock his eye's grow wide "Oh crap i'm going to be late" Naruto says worried "better hurry up kid or your going to late on your first day" Envy said with a chuckle as he was put on his headband Naruto was reaching for his orange jumpsuit but he had a sudden urge to wear this dark purple tank top and dark purple dark fingerless gloves covering his wrists with black cargo pants and black Ninja sandals "well thats a new style for you blondie" Envy comments "Just had an urge to wear this for some reason"Naruto say's back to Envy "well better take off or i'm in big trouble"Naruto say's in a hurry out the door.

X Ninja Acadamy X

Naruto running into the classroom breathing heavily "whew I thought I was going to be late" Naruto said gasping for air " first what are you wearing? and yeah you made it just on time" Iruka said with a smile and with an eyebrow raised now sit next to Shikamaru and Kiba" Iruka said pointing to where they were sitting "ok and its something called style at least i'm not wearing a skirt and my stomach is showing" Naruto said "Asshole" Envy said to Naruto in his mind as Naruto approached to the top desk where Shikamaru and Kiba were sitting "Naruto he is kinda right what your wearing is completely ridiculous" Kiba with a twitch Akamaru barked at Naruto repeatdly he then jumped down from Kiba's head then started to head towards naruto's legs and was sniffing the location of his tattoo "Akamaru what the hell is wrong with you?" Kiba asked as he grabbed his dog then Akamaru started to growl at Naruto "Maybe it's how I smell didn't get a shower this morning" Naruto guessed "he can probably somehow decect im inside your head Naruto just play it cool just like that" Envy told Naruto "quiet at the top please ok a new team has been named the team name is team zero"Iruka told the class "team zero" Naruto said with a blank face "that name is more of a drag then your outfit Naruto" Shikamaru said with a blank face also "STYLE" Naruto yelled at Shikamaru Shikamaru' hair was now all the way back and he was frozen in air "no comment" Kiba say's also with a blank face

"and this team is Naruto Uzamaki,Kiba Inuzka,Shikamaru Nara and your sensei is..." Iruka was intturupted by the window to the classroom crashing and a purple haired jounin flying in with a tan over coat and metal mesh and a banner falling behind her saying wazzup in capital letters "ME ANKO MITARASHI" The Jounin said with a finger pointing to her new students "Anko it's something called a door maybe you should use one sometime" Iruka says coming from behind the banner no way this entrance is cooler it's show's im awesome" Anko said "oh man that was so cool Sensei"Naruto said with a fist in the air "you see the blonde thinks i'm a badass now well cause I am a badass" Anko proudly said "I can tell those two are going to get along so well"Iruka said in his thoughts "Ok Team Zero meet me at training ground forty four when everyone is finished here so tortu...train you yeah I meant train I had no plans to torture you at all"Anko said with a smile and thumbs up as the jounin leaves the room "i'm scared" kiba said shaking "I like her" Envy says

X AFTER ALL TEAM'S ARE ANNOUNCED X

Team Zero walks toward's trainning ground forty four they spot their sensei sitting by the fence eating dango "well you guy's are finally here" The Jounin said swallowing here last piece of dango "oh no " anko said with a frown "well back to buisness ok so who are you what are your hobbies what's your dreams and stuff" Anko said the genin were silent "ok I guess i'll ask this first what are your thoughts of me?" Anko said pointing at herself "Scary" Naruto said "Psychotic" Kiba said "A drag "ok first blondie I aint scary second claws i'm going to murder you in your sleep and third ponytail no comment please tell me yours name now" Anko said "can you start sensei?"Naruto asked "ok my name is Anko Mitarashi i like dango my hobbies are eating dango and my dream is to kill a snake bastard ok now you blondie "Anko said "My name is Naruto Uzamaki and I like ramen and my dream one day is to become hokage" Naruto said "Ok now you claws" Anko said now looking at Kiba "My name is Kiba Inuzuka and I like walking my dog Akamaru and my hobbies are feeding Akamaru and my dream is to become an amanzing Ninja"Kiba said "Ok now you ponytail" she said looking at Shikamaru "My name is Shikamaru Nara and I like taking naps and my hobbie's are looking at the clouds and I really don't have a dream." Shikamaru said

"ok now that's everyone so lets begin our training" Anko said with a smile "OK WHAT DO WE GOTTA DO?"Naruto yelled "your sure you want this one? ok steal... the ...hokage's...pipe

**ALRIGHT WHAT YOU THINK OF THEIR FIRST TRAINING MISSION? BY THE WAY I'M HAVING A POLL SHOULD ANKO TEACH NARUTO SNAKE JUTSU OR SHOULD SHE NOT WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DO?**


	6. Steal What?

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

Chapter 6:Steal what?

The young genin sat in silence of what the beginning of their training started "STEAL THE WHAT FROM  
WHO?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lung's in shock "THE HOKAGE'S PIPE" Anko shouted back at  
Naruto "did you hear me that time?" Anko asked "yeah I heard you the first time but are you that  
insane there is no way we could do that!" Naruto yelled "I'd do it"Envy said "Shut up Envy" Naruto  
accidenctly said out loud "Naruto who the hell is Envy?" Shikamaru said looking at naruto as if he  
was insane "ahhhhh nobody"Naruto said in rubbing the back of his head "dumbass"Envy said with a  
facepalm

"ooookkkkkkkk well forget about that back to buisness" Shikamaru rubbing his hand's  
together "don't I get a say in this?" Kiba asked "alright what do you wanna say?" Anko asked with an  
eyebrow raised "what happens if we don't accept the mission?"Kiba asked Anko rubbed her chin  
"hhhmmmm let's see i'll send you back to the academy" Anko said with eye's closed and a smile on her  
face and her hand on her chin "WHAT" the young genin said in unison

"c-c-can you even do that?"  
Naruto said in shock "of course I can all I have to do is take off that headband of yours" Anko said  
with a chuckle "well since your don't have the balls to do the training guess you won't be needing  
this" Anko said reaching for Naruto's headband "no, no, back"Naruto said while trying to bite Anko's  
hand "well brat's I guess this blondie hear just accepted the mission for you all so run a long now  
shoo"Anko said as the genin run toward's the leaf village for their first part of training "OH AND  
IF ONE OF YOU COULD BRING ME BACK SOME DANGO THERE'S A BONUS"Anko said waving her hand "

what do youthink it is guy's?" Naruto said because he was curious "she'll give us a piece of dango" Kiba guessed "She'll make us chuunin"Shikamaru guessed "she'll buy us all ramen"Naruto guessed as the genin land on top of a nearby roof to the hokage's mansion "we should wait for nightfall it'll beeasier to get in" Naruto told his teammate's "Agreed" his colleagues said in unison

X6 HOURS LATER AT NIGHTFALLX

"Full House"Naruto said laying down his card's

"Straight Flush"Kiba said laying down his card's making Naruto fall into shame

"Royal Flush"Shikamaru said with a smile on his face with now both his teammate's in shame

"Hey we better get moving"Kiba said now looking towards the mansion

"Hold on i'm still filling my wallet with your ryo"Shikamaru said packing his wallet

"Come on"Naruto said grabbing Shikamaru's collar making drop his walle

"ok I guess I can get it back when this is over" Shikamaru said walking away then a pigeon flew by  
and picked up Shikamaru's wallet taking far far away everyone was staring at the piegon

"Ok it's offical i hate piegon's"Shikamaru said staring blank at the ground

"As do I" his teammate's said in unison

"Ok so how are going to sneak in?" Kiba asked

"I got an idea" "Envy I have your shapeshifting ability right?" Naruto asked  
"Yes why?"Envy asked

"just asking"Naruto said in his head  
then Naruto somehow's shapeshift's into a purple haired jounin with a tan overcoat

"oh well this feel's weird"Naruto said looking a his arm's

"Naruto how did you do that?and Anko-Sensei would destroy if she was here"Shikamaru stated

"i'll explain later and yes she would" Naruto said

"so how are you going to do this Naruto?"Shikamaru asked

"or should we call you Anko-Sensei?"Kiba asked with a chuckle

"just follow my lead"Naruto said  
"Got it"they said in unison  
they jump down from the roof and began walking towards the Hokage's mansion

"Oh hello Anko what are you doing out so late and who are these two?" The guard at the gate's asks

"well these are my students Shikmaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka and the reason i'm out so late is i'm  
letting get uset to being out at night"Naruto said mimicing Anko's voice

"wait isn't there a third?"The guard asks

"yeah but he got sick so I let him rest at home"He said

"alright but why are you here at the mansion"The guard asks

"I thought we could go inside and see the Hokage"Naruto says still mimicing his sensei's voice

"well ok"the guard say's as he lets them through they then walk up the steps to the mansion entranceas they open the door hallway's lights are on so they think the third is still awake but when theyenter his office they find him passed out on his desk

"must have worked so much he passed out"Naruto said still mimicing Anko's voice

"yeah ok but we need to find that pipe and we gotta whisper"Shikamaru said with a whisper

"ok"Naruto said whispering

"found it"Kiba said as he found the pipe on the floor next to the sleeping Sarutobi

"ok let's get back to the training ground"Shikamaru said still whispering

"But first i'm going to get that dango sensei asked for remember about the bonus

"well ok go get it but were heading back to the forest of death"Kiba said as they rushed off Naruto  
then ran down the steps out into the street's of konaha finally finding the dango shop lucky that  
they are open twenty four hours

"Two order's of dango to go please" Naruto said still looking like  
Anko as he is given his order he shape shifts back into his origanl form then starts to head back to  
the training ground

X 1 HOUR LATER X

"ok I made it back here is the dango you wanted Anko-sensei" Naruto said as he stopped

"great job blondie stay here when everyone leaves i'll give you the bonus" Anko said as she opened  
the bag

"but as I was saying you guy's actually did it great job Team Zero is getting it's first mission  
tommorow"

Anko said proud of her new students as everyone leave's and head's on home Naruto does ashe is told and stay's

"well kid i'll have two bonus's for you actually" Anko said with a smile

"the first is i'm going to teach you snake jutsu and the second is actually if you want Naruto I  
heard that you don't have any parents and you live alone in an apartment" Anko said

"yeah but everyone knows that"Naruto confirms

"I was wondering do you want a mom Naruto?"Anko asks

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto ask's

"kid she's asking if you wish to be adopted by her" Envy says

"wait do you mean?"Naruto asks Anko

"of course kid do you want to become your mom or not?"Anko asks he then hugs his sensei then answers

"yes" Naruto answered

"alright then we'll head to the hokage's office tommorow"Anko said with a smile on her face

"your going to be living in this forest now so welcome home" Anko said in a stance

"you live here?"Naruto asks's

"yep"Anko answers

"thats awesome" Naruto says in excitment

"here follow me"Ankos says to Naruto she then opens the gate to the training ground and leads him  
down a path to a tall tower

"well home sweet home"Anko says as she opens the door then walks to the couch then pulls out a bed

"well here's where you'll be sleeping till we get you an actual bed" Anko says as she pats the  
pullout bed

"well uh anything else?"Anko asks

"no"naruto answers

"ok well I guess i'll see you in the morning"Anko says as she claps her hand's together as she walks  
towards her room she plops down onto the bed tired from today

"goodnight Naruto"Anko says

"goodnight ...mom"Naruto says

Anko realized she is going to have to get uset to that.

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	7. Naruto Mitarashi

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

Chapter 7:Naruto Mitarashi

Naruto wake's up in a room he does not reconize then he had remembered he had stayed with his new mother last night When he walk's out to the kitchen he find's Anko sitting down at the table making breakfeast for the both of them

"good morning Naruto" Anko said smiling

"Good morning sensei I mean Mom I don't know anymore"Naruto said with his head on table Anko laughed then as they sat down and ate their breakfeast

"so where did you put has the Hokage noticed his pipe is gone" Naruto asked

"of course when he noticed it had dissapered he sent out search party's and by the way Naruto call me mom since I am now or going to be" Anko said with a chuckle

" ok uh mom so what are you going to give it back to him or are you just going to keep it?"Naruto asked

"i'm going to give it back i guess"Anko said

"are you going to tell him it was training or are going to take credit for 'finding'it" Naruto said

"i'm going to take credit for it of course so when you wanna head there?" Anko said with a question

"I guess we should head there now before the hokage sends out the ANBU to track the pipe down" Naruto reccomended

"yeah" Anko agreed as she got up from the table as they enter the village they run into Team seven  
Sakura Haruno,Sauske Uciha, and Choji Akimichi

"Oh hey Naruto" Choji said waving his hand towards the blonde then runs to talk

"Hey Choji ,Sakura...Sauske"Naruto says with a pause

"Naruto"Sauske says looking away

"I noticed you didn't come back to your apartment last night what happended?"Sakura asks

"I slept in training ground fourty four I live there now"Naruto says the students froze

"you live where now?"Kakashi says joining in on the conversation

"At the forest of death with me" Anko says placing a hand on Naruto's head on rubbing his hair

"why?"All of team seven in unisoun

"because as of yesterday Naruto Uzamaki was named Naruto Mitarashi"Anko says all had chills

"_wait a minute now Naruto is going to be rasied by her great now their's going to be two of them_" Kakahsi says in his thoughts now looking at the ground with a dark cloak surronding him

"what's wrong Kakashi-sensei?"Choji asks

"Nothing Choji lets just let them get to where they were headed"Kakashi says

"Who's the emo kid?"Envy asks

"Sasuke Uciha his whole entire clan was slaughtered only he knows who did it and trust me he'll do anything to kill the person"Naruto answers

"alright bye guys"Naruto said as he and his soon to be mother walk towards the mansion just as they get to the middle of the street the rest of Team Zero lands right beside them

"Shikamaru,Kiba what's up"Naruto says to his colleagues

"Naruto were actually kinda worried we didn't see you come back to the village last Night what happended did she use you as a slave did she hurt you and ... OW"Kiba is inturrupted by a punch to the face

"anything else to say"Anko said cracking her knuckles ready to slice Kiba"

"sensei I think you might have killed him wait no nope I got pulse"Shikamru says

"ok then lets head towards to mansion pick up Kiba"Anko says

"ok what about Akamaru?"Naruto asks as he pulls up Kiba onto his shoulders the dog

"I'll take him"as Shikamaru reaches out to pick up the dog it then bite's his hand

"OW WHY?"Shikamaru says waving his hand up down trying to shake Akamaru off Naruto can't help but laugh of course Envy lets out a giant laugh

"Oh man the look on his face"Envy said still laughing

"I know right"Naruto said in his mind when he managed to shake him off Akamaru lands on the ground ready to walk

"I guess he wants to walk"Anko says

"yeah"Naruto said in agreement

"wish I knew that before he nearly bit my hand off"Shikamaru said rubbing his hand as they continue towards the mansion Naruto remembers about the power aquired last night how he could change his appearance at will he decide's to tell his mother

"Mom"Naruto says calmly

"yeah Naruto"Anko says looking back at Naruto

"we better talk about this in private with the team somewhere"Naruto tells Anko

"ok well we could head into this alley right here"Anko points to an alley when they arrive at they dead end Naruto begins

"you see last night when we were trying to steal the pipe I found out that I can actually change my appearance within thought for example"Naruto explains then shapeshifts into his mother Anko then walks around Naruto having thought's it's like looking in a mirror

"alright kid can you explain this?"Anko asks Naruto has thoughts of telling his team and his sensei about Envy but he is worried about what their reaction would be hatred?, or... or... hatred was all he could think of so he decide's to keep quiet about Envy

"I guess i've always had it but I just now realized it"Naruto lied still in his mother's form and with her voice

"oh and if a guard is at the gate's of the hokage's mansion you were there last night walking with Shikamru and Kiba ok and I was sick so I couldn't come"Naruto said with a thumbs up back in his orignal form

"ok then"Anko agrees with Naruto they then contiune towards the mansion as they arrive suprisingly there is no guard as they enter Sarutobi's office they begin to talk to the hokage

"hey Lord Third found your pipe" Anko says as she pulls it out of her overcoat pocket

"Thank you Anko so how did your team do on their training do you approve of them going on missions"Sarutobi asks the jounin

"yep"Anko says with a thumbs up

"oh and there is something else sir"Anko says before they are told to leave and asks Naruto come up

"Lord Third if you would give me the permission I would like to adopt Naruto Uzamaki and become his Mother sir"Anko requests

"are you sure about this Anko raizing a child is pretty diffucult"Sarutobi comments while the two genin behind their sensei are not suprised they had always gotten along so well from the beginning

"yes im sure and Naruto has already agreed to it as well" Anko agrees with a nod and Naruto nods as well to confirm

"ok then well Naruto Mitarashi say hello to your new mother of course you'll still have to call her sensei on missions but she is still your foster mother"Sarutobi states

"Yes I finally have what i've always wanted a mother or at least someone to love"Naruto says in tears of joy

"well if would you like your first mission now or later"Sarutobi asks Naruto then wiped the tears

"I guess were ready then"Anko says

"your first mission is a C rank you must escort a bridge builder to the land of wave's and make sure he gets there safe"Sarutobi says

"You got it"Anko says with a smile

"yes our first mission is a C rank I can't believe"Naruto said hopping up and down

"We'll get it done"Kiba said now awake

"what he said"Shikamaru said as he pointed to Kiba

"ok the bride builder is waiting for you outside see you in a couple of day's"Sarutobi's says proud of the team

**REVIEWS PLEASE I WILL POST NEXT CHAPTER SOON**


	8. The Wave's

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BUT OF I DID OWN NARUTO ANKO WOULD APPEAR MORE**

Chapter Eight: The Wave's

Team Zero walked out of the mansion to find a drunk old man with a straw hat and with a half empty bottle of sake and him sitting on a bench with a large backpack

"Are you the bridge builder?"Anko asked

"Your four have to protect me? Two hyperactive knucklehead's a kid who is upsets with dog's and a lazy ass kid with a ponytail" The old man said with heavy breath's he then earned a purple haired jounin's knee to his ball's and a fist to the forehead by a blonde and a chuunin with a scar across his face saw this and say's

"And those two were aggressive."

"I'm starting to like this woman" Envy said with a half grin

"What was that for?"The old man asked

"For being a dickhead" Anko said

"I guess we could restart my name is Tazuna I think we got off on the wrong foot" Tazuna said with a groans and hand slightly raised hoping for a handshake

"Damn right you off on the wrong foot" Envy said while looking towards the ground knowing the fun is over

"Anko Mitarashi sorry about kneeing you in the ball's there I did that cause I thought you were a dick and needed a demonstration about what happens of you treat me like shit" Anko said with that sadistic grin of hers

"Naruto Mitarashi like my mom said here don't act like a dick again or uh I'll kill ya "Naruto said with the same sadistic grin and the same tone

"Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Akamaru don't call him a mutt I'll sick him on you"

"Shikamaru Nara don't bother me"

"And I'm Envy I know you can't hear me so I'm going to figure out how to murder your ass" this earned a face palm from Naruto

"So should we take off then" Tazuna said while pointing towards the gate's

"Yeah I guess follow me minions" Anko said while waving her hand forwards after they had left the village Tazuna wondered if he would be least likely to be killed by the people hunting him and more by these two knucklehead's they had passed a puddle an hour later they let it be as two chain's came from the puddle and wrapped around Anko

"Ah shit" She said as the chain's retracted and tiny piece's fell to the ground

"One down" A man said

"You motherFUCKER'S" Naruto said as his eye's grew violet and his arms became stone spike's and jumped high and landed on both of the brother's which made the stone go straight through the two Anko's head then popped out of the ground and looked straight towards Naruto his eye's now back to normal

"Holy Shit Naruto" She said

"Wait did I go over board?" He asked

"Kinda" Kiba said and Akamaru barked

"Holy shit that's bloody" Envy said while glaring through Naruto's eye's

"Wait a minute Anko-sensei your alive?"Naruto asked with eye's widened

"Yeah I was going to pull a badass moment and… wait a minute why are there ninja chasing you?" Anko asked pulling herself out of the ground

"Well uh I don't know" Tazuna lied Anko then again kneed him in his ball's

"What did I say in the village"

"I'm sorry I'll talk"

"Good boy"

X AFTER THE EXPLANATIONS X

"So you lied to our Hokage so you could save money?" Anko asked

"No I just didn't have enough for proper protection" Tazuna said with hands up Anko was then behind him and hit him on the back of the head

"That's for lying, lying is for mean people I don't like mean people I also don't like liars." Anko said while her hand was smoking and a red bump was on the back of the bridge builders head

"So what should we do sensei?" Shikamaru asked while scratching the back of his head

"Well it's getting late might as well just set up camp" Anko said while walking into the forest when they found a concealed but clear spot in the forest at least ten feet from the road they set up camp

"Well done" Envy said clapping his hands together

"Thank you Envy" Naruto said to Envy

"Being sarcastic again" Envy said with a smirk

"Whatever" Naruto then laid down in his tent as he went to sleep he woke up back where the last time he saw Envy he looked around and saw Envy was drawing on the walls out of the cage

"Envy how the hell did you get out?" He asked as he sat down next to Envy

"It was unlocked" He said and Naruto chuckled

"I don't know why I laugh at your joke's Envy" Naruto still chuckling

"Hey I'm fucking amazing I thought you'd know that by now" Envy said with a grin on his face

"Where'd you get that?" Naruto asked as he pointed towards a piece of chalk Envy had in his hand

"Found it" Envy said looking at the chalk then returned to drawing

"What are these?" Naruto said rubbing drawing's on the wall

"Doodle's" Envy answered

"Wanna talk about anything?"Naruto asked

"Got nothing" Envy said as he shrugged

"Well I guess… OW" Naruto then held his head and woke up

"Naruto don't talk to yourself its make's you look psychotic and I'm the only one who does psychotic things around here" Anko said

"Sorry mom did you need something?"Naruto asked

"Nope just wanted to stop people from thinking you're crazy" Anko said with a grin that had dango sauce on each end

"Wait mom can I ask you something?" Naruto asked as he sat up from his bed

"Sure is it about the birds and the..." Anko asked nervously while pulling out puppets

"NO WAY" Naruto yelled with eyes widened before it got any worse

"But I already got the puppet's out" Anko said as she bent over with tear's knowing she wouldn't to use her puppet's today

"I just wanted to ask you why you adopted me in the first place you only knew me for one or two days and well just why?" Naruto asked with his eyes staring into his mother's

"I just felt like in some way you're going to laugh ok" Anko said with a chuckle

"I just felt like our lives' were the same somehow." Anko said

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised

"We were both rejected by the village when we were very young well your still young but well you get it." Anko said while rubbing the back of her head and sweating at the last comment

"Ok thanks for the explanation night." Naruto said as he lied back down in bed

"Good night" Anko said waving and getting out of the tent

X THE NEXT MORNING X

Anko was awake bright and early and walked to the center of the camp where everybody's tents were stationed and decided to…

"EVERYONE WAKE THE FUCK UP OR YOU'LL ALL BE PAYING FOR MY DINNER FOR A MONTH." Anko yelled with a threat Naruto was the first out with shirt on and still buttoning his pants Kiba was second out still zipping up his jacket halfway and Akamaru was on top of his head Shikamaru was third somehow all dressed? Tazuna was last out fixing his straw hat

"Well done and only three seconds to go." Anko said while checking her wrist that didn't have a watch

"Wait we had a time limit?" Naruto asked with widened eyes

"Of course you did." Anko said with a sadistic grin

"Then why didn't you tell us?"Kiba asked with hands waving up down

"I didn't feel like it." Anko said with a shrug

"Ok even I think that's lazy." Shikamaru says with a blank face

"Whatever Ok let's go." Anko said pointing and walking away

"Anko-sensei that's the wrong way." Kiba said pointing in the other direction Anko then turned around

"I knew that" she then grabbed Kiba by the hood when the other's were ahead she made him turn straight to her face

"Correct me again soe your dog inside you." Anko said with a twitch

"Yes sorry sensei." Kiba said while shaking

"Good minion" Anko said as she put him down and rubbing his hair with a smile

"Why must she treat me like this?"Kiba asked himself

"Cause I feel like it." Anko said with sharp eye's

"Why does she scare me so much?"Kiba once again asked himself

"Didn't you hear Naruto the first day we met his opinion of me was I was scary and if I remember correctly you thought I was Psychotic I'm still going to get back at you for that." Anko said giving Kiba a glare Kiba then thought he would have to keep a Kunai prepared in his sleep

"Hey hurry up before you guy's fall behind." Naruto said waving

"Ok!" Kiba said while taking off leaving a smoke trial behind him

"Holy crap he's fast." Anko said waving away the smoke the purple haired Jounin then walked the path of her student's around twelve mile's later they had arrived at the edge of the country to the sea not far from the dock suddenly a blinding fog had surrounded the five Anko then said

"Everybody back to back weapons ready."

"Why sensei?"

"Just do it" the four shinobi readied their weapons as they surrounded the bridge builder a large blade that had a large hole at the edge resembling a cleaver and was a silver a man had come from the mist and grabbed the hilt of the blade and tore it out of the ground

"YO-No Brow's" Anko said readying her kunai

"Just step aside and let me kill the bridge builder and I might let you live." No-brows spoke

"Sensei who is this guy?" Kiba asked

"Just let me take care of him you brat's are too weak for this guy just stay here and defend the bridge builder" Anko ordered as she stepped forward

"But Anko-sensei" Naruto said as he tried to step forward

"Just stay back" Anko said as she gave Naruto her crazy eye the three hesitated then decided to stay behind

"So it's you." Anko said with a smirk

"And I've also heard of you." The man said while readying his blade

"You are Zabuza Mochimi a former member of the seven ninja swordsman also given the nickname of the demon of the hidden mist you had left your village after a failed assassanaiton of the Mizukage and you've been hunted ever since." Anko explained while thinking of his background at the same time

"And you are Anko Mitarashi once an apprentice of Orochimaru on of the three sannin I'm still surprised your alive I thought someone would have killed you by now and it seems you have student's of your own now as well and what are their name's?" Zabuza said as he narrowed his eye's towards the three children with weapons prepared

"Doesn't matter No-brow's you're my opponent not theirs."

"This is going to be fun "he swung his blade as it went through Anko it popped in smoke

"Shadow clone" Zabuza said while staring at where the shadow clone's location was he was then grabbed by a whip of snake's they wrapped around him he was then thrown in the air dropping his blade and was slammed into a nearby tree the snake's then retreated back into Anko's sleeve

"Ouch that hurt from here" Envy said as he watched the battle

"_No surprise there our sensei kick's ass_" Naruto said in his thought's

"Remember Naruto you can just switch with me if this guy get's to strong for you"

"_Thanks Envy but that won't happen and wait since when can I do that?_"

"I don't know you tell me remember took control of your body the day I killed Mizuki"

"_Oh yeah I didn't know I could do that but what will happen if everyone find's out about you"_

_"_I guess we'll find out if it happens" after they were finished with their conversation Naruto went back to the fight he saw they were both bruised up and bleeding and both were extremely tired but it seemed that Anko was winning this fight he thought maybe Envy would take control another day then as Anko was getting ready for the final blow but she then fell to the ground for fighting so long

"SENSEI" Naruto yelled Zabuza walked over to Anko readying his blade

"DAMN YOU" Naruto yelled his arm then became a blade then deflected the sword from Anko

"You try to hurt her I won't let anybody kill her SHE'S MY MOTHER GODDAMMIT AND IF YOU TOUCH HER I'LL KILL YOU" Zabuza stood there seeing the blonde had strength and was shocked that Anko actually had a son

"_FUCK IT ENVY" _

"eh?"

"_READY?"_

"Oh hell yeah" Naruto's pupil's then changed they became violet and were similar to cat looking eye's

"Been a long time since I've been out" Naruto said now with a different voice

"_This isn't the same kid from earlier … is it even a kid at all?" _Zabuza wondered as he saw black chakra and red lighting

"You may not know this but I'm not that idiot knucklehead let's just say I'm someone else" Envy said while walking toward's Zabuza still with an arm as a blade when the fight was going to begin Anko had woken up seeing something different about her son

"Naruto?"Anko asked with pauses she guessed she was still injured from the fight Shikamaru and Kiba were helping her sit up

"What happened what's wrong with Naruto?"Anko asked

"When Zabuza was getting ready to kill you Naruto went nut's his arm became blade then when he stopped it he started talking a different voice a bit more higher but raspy and he said that I'm that same knucklhead from earlier and said he was someone else "Shikamaru explained

"When this is over tie him up with ninja wire"

"Why?"

"Because whoever this guy is I want to talk to him"

"All right"

When the fight was over he never even got to land a single cut because when the fight began two senbon impacted his neck and without even saying a word the man left

"Get back here" Envy said while running but had stopped since he was already gone then some ninja wiring had wrapped around him and was pulled and tied to a nearby tree

"What the hell?" he asked himself

"Who are you?" Anko asked as she took a knee

"Nobody OW" Envy answered with an earned slap

"Tell me" Shikamaru said now worried as well

"Nope" A dog then bit him on his ankle

"GAHHHH" He yelled in pain swinging his ankle

"Tell us or it'll just get worse" Kiba said

"Ok" He agreed Akamaru then released him

"First of all My name is Envy I'm stuck inside this kid because somehow when he touched something called a seal on this scroll thing we talked and made a deal"

"What kind of deal"

"If he let me out I'd give him all my power but of course when he let me out I was stuck inside this kid and there's your story"

"Well just give Naruto back and we'll deal with this later"

"Sure" his eye's then grew normal and blue again Naruto then fell unconscious

"Naruto" Anko said as he picked him up

"He'll probably be out for a while he used a lot of strength" Shikamaru explained

"Come on we'll take you to my home he can rest there" Tazuna explained as he went towards the dock

X AN HOUR LATER IN TAZUNA'S HOME

Naruto awoke to seeing his mother sitting beside him and his headband was placed on a table in the room he then tried to get up but Anko's hand then was placed on his chest and got pushed him down

"You need to rest plus I need to talk to you"

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked having no memory of what happened after Envy took control

"Naruto who the hell is Envy?"Anko asked all the memories came flowing back to Naruto when she said Envy's name

**REVIEWS PLEASE **


End file.
